ember_quotefandomcom-20200214-history
Ember quotes/archive 1
I want to become a CM so badly! I deserve it! #Hey.you, do you have any childhood movies? #Hey.you, you aren't scared of the Klasky Csupo logos either? #Watat isn't THAT cute, neither is Shurow. They still look smooth overall. #Wow, Reimu looks hot as an American. #I'm a 2000s kid #Oh Watat, you're very smooth. #Who thinks Zinnia looks cute? #I bet you guys haven't seen the 70s and 80s Nickelodeon.. #THAT BLOCK WAS UNFAIR! TIME FOR DEMOTION! >:( #England people aren't hot, they are handsome. #That's humanity logic to you! #Smooth means tender and random at the same time, or am I wrong? #Oh please, staph hurting mah heart. :c #Maybe the edits are gory? #Watat doesn't go to bed, only Englandians go to bed cause of time logic. #HELP MY BOTTOM BAR IS STUCK! #I'm paranoid cause I'm afraid that I will die when I'm an adult. #I don't want to die in my whole entire life, I'm Middletown, NJ's beloved angel! #Many people love me, and my art. #Now leave me alone Tech, I'm listening to my jam. #Apj isn't that handsome tbh, he's just very tender and smooth like Shurow and you. @Watat However, he's more skeptical. #Now what Vic, you're going to kick me out of the wiki once you think I broke rules? #The Ricish are people who live in Costa Rica, and I think they have smooth accents. #Oh god, there's a firefly at my house, and I don't want to send it outside cause it will fly EVERYWHERE. #OH HELL NO, I'M NOT KILLING MY RELATIVES. #I think setting people on fire is roleplaying, maybe that's acting logic, heh? #Vic secretly roleplayed by setting me on fire, and I am ashamed of him. #Oh no, I am being told to go to bed by my grandmother. WHAT SHOULD I DO? #I would never EVER beat people up, ESPECIALLY MY RELATIVES. I'm a very harmless person. #Jes is quite immature but he's still a decent person, but he's not smooth, he's the hottest out of the main 8 #I would marry Callum or Dps. #Matthew, life can be both amazing and awful sometimes. That's logic. #British has English words.. #NNC YOU'RE JUST A LIAR WHO THINKS I AM A REAL SOCK OF PERA. Stop thinking your blind with the text that you see. #Speaking of squatting? Which guy do you users know that have butt implants? #Fun fact:If you have butt implants and if you squat, your butt will explode. :) #I think Watatsuki is the most attractive admin, Callum and Apj are tied for 2nd place right now. #These 2 doofuses are bringing up the inapp avatar topic again and I DON'T EVEN HAVE AN INAPP AVATAR #Apj is a Dumbng Bettle #I thought the gem looked like a watermelon at first until I realized it was a red eye #Jes, why you no like anime? Anime is bae #if you guys think links with swears are a ban, then that is the last straw on this rule planet #THE VIDEO ONLY HAD 2 SWEARS, 2!! #Unless an admin comes here, I wouldn't be ranting as much. #I am not crazy. If you think so, then you just love causing a trainwreck #You're a fatty and you don't like me #Apj is smooth, not beautiful. #Vic is the most chic admin IMO #Callum, what do you think of being the most hardcore and fierce? #Watatsuki is Cure Beauty cause he's mostly modest, hard working on his edits, and he can be the most frightening when he does get angry. #Vicyorus is Cure March cause he has a very strong sense of justice, but he can be mostly strict. Even though he's quite tough, he has a fear of bugs just like her. #Jeserator is Cure Peace cause he's a pretty tough and wimpy crybaby-like admin for actually being sort of shy to some. #Callum is Cure Sunny cause he's outgoing and passionate. He's always loyal to his friends. #And Apj is Cure Happy cause he's very wimpy, clumsy, and naive. He's trying to be the world's happiness to this wiki but he's currently failing. #No! Do it in August! I heard it has the highest population! #I AM NOT A BAD EGG3 REMOVE THAT NOW PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZ #Can I be Emote editor I wanna make some changes #Callum is a good noodle unlike Apj the wimpy Englandian #Callum is a passionate Englandian #Apj, you love losing and eating cake all the time makes you the most obese user in this wiki. #Apj is a wimp for acting like a dumb obesian. #OBESIAN PEOPLE LIKE TO EAT SUGARY FOOD, ACT LIKE THEY'RE DUMB, AND THEY USUALLY ACT LIKE THEY ARE WIMPS. LIKE APJ AND (sort of) JESS! #please get the fact #Either accept the fact, or get lost with it. #Oh Shurow, you're so sweet. (blush) #WATAT WITH THESE PATHETIC JOKES >:( #Sorry mister, I won't unblock your PMs. #@Vic Cause I still don't like your attitude. #Matthew is an Englandian who likes to talk like a child (sort of), please correct me if I'm wrong. #I made Vic the one in a dress cause I think Hypercane looks too plain in one, no offense. :P #Watat quit your editing, it's disruptive to Apj and Dps. #Kallie, are your proud of me? #I like to copy Watat's avatars because they are pretty as hell. even though he is a bad person #Vic is the least funnest admin, which is why he's a bad egg. #http://prntscr.com/7une2s this is Vic when he goes to a prom #You have to care, you look gorgeous. @Vic #Black dresses make males look gorgeous as hell. #Does Minnesota and Texas have violence? #TechLogger is a fat bot, look at his profile pic body size! #Did you know:5th graders wear Family Guy, Simpsons, and South Park shirts even though teachers only like kiddy stuff? #well well well there you have your answer #I thought you don't like gun references you noob #I like people with fuzzy skin. #If Jes was regular user if he did that, I would kick the hell outta him. #The Ricish are tan, and that's normal for their standards. #Girlians are boys who love acting like girls. #Why do you have to take this seriously guys, like, wth? #I mostly do baby male voices or sassy girl voices #I think there might be something wrong with me #Englandians don't act like that @Apj #Englandians are supposed to act traditional, not using lowercases at the beginning of sentences. It makes them sound like a Canadian 1st grader #EVERYBODY CALM DOWN! WTH #There's a person on a site that I go on and his name is Vladimir King. He's 7. o_o #I'm a ballet flat and a glass sipper #Admins do NOT yell at innocent users #Did Apj ever like me? #I'm Ember Amanogawa, the rather tomboy-ish penguin with magical powers and have the ability to change form! #OH NO, I SAW THE KC 1998 LOGO WHILE LOOKING UP "rugrats keys". :O #Whenever I hear extremely loud sounds or an extreme close up of logos that SCARE ME. (when asked what makes her heart thump) #Aren't you part of the lenny fandom? It's part of social media, get the fact right Watatsuki. (shake) #Only his appearance is attractive, I don't care about the rest of him. #@Vic His look is angelic, you don't look that angelic cause of the butt-like chin which makes you look like a weirdo. THAT IS ALL. #WATATSUKI TORTURED ME BY LINKING THE KC 1998 LOGO AND TOLD ME IT WAS CUTE ANIME. >:( #I'm trying hard to be your younger twin, Watat. But due to your laziness, our relationship is starting to break apart a little. #Phineas, I couldn't do a perfect vomiting impression. :S #WHY AM I ADDICTED TO MY KLASKY CSUPO ZOMBIE BREAKFAST VIDEO?! #Pink lipstick make Ricish men look even more heavenly and attractive. One of them is Vicyorus, his look is very attractive but his attitude is not. #well too bad you're forced to use pink lipstick cause that will make you look like heaven's dude #It's true, I usually use my beauty logic and history basics. #And don't violate my beauty logic you handsome dictator! #The admins are acting like Californian 3nd graders cause they use emotes randomly like them. #Stop using lennies, they will make you act young again and not too responsible. Please. #Because it's probably considered "secret swearing"? #Are you a humanoid or something? Why are you acting like a humanoid child? #Back to School ads are the stupidest ads since Snuggie ads. #THAT CAMERA MOVEMENT IS HORRIBLE! #Amphirite and Pop Princess, they are my favorite senpais. <3 #I'd rather be watching Spongebob than being forced to help my dad with Laundry. #So they think there isn't going to be any traditional animation... WHAT IS THIS BLASPHEMY?!?! #I'M 100% HUMAN! #Tech likes kawaii girls and he kisses them #Says me, I studied your mind logic and I can confirm that you like anime 70% @Tech #Apj loves me and he's not joking and will not violate my logics. #@Apj You have no proof AND STOP ACCUSING #I'm ready, but my name choice is hard. As my identity in the Flippr world, I am a normal penguin with the ability to transform! #My 4 year old self in a nutshell during the year that's currently happening... #WHY DOES HIBIKI HAVE TO BE THE VILLAIN FOR PRIPARA S2?! #HER MIC IS KAWAII THO #I wanna go to Paprika Private Academy and become an Idol there so bad!! #You can like Vic all you want, but don't shove it into our faces. Blah blah blah #VIC, IF YOU BLOCK ME FOREVER. I'LL SET UP A HARAJUKU MAKEOVER FOR YOU #If Vic blocks me, I'm putting makeup all over him #I think she got detention because the teachers were like; OH NO, SHE'S HOT! #Vic, kick me, and I'll show you a filthy Cure Flora picture #Blue lipstick looks UGLY on EVERY SINGLE PERSON #@Vic Idc, you're getting what I give you. Period. #Coral Blue lipstick is SUCKISH #I just realized I can do deep voices and high voices now. :D #you need to understand that it's just a glitch @kawkeet #Watatsuki, see if you can edit better than me. ᕦ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° )ᕤ #Watat is less annoying now cause he allows me to love touhou and he doesn't act like some Texanian teacher, instead he acts like a Canadian 8th grader #Hard working people are thiny, that's intestine size logic. #When you work very hard, your intestines decrease. I read that in my method studies. #@Kawkeet I'm not breaking anything you doofus. #Baby blue suits pretty walruses and you look like heaven's cosplayer. Don't regret it! #No, I'm the Great Wiki Lord #You need to be demoted for spam, I command you. @Watat #He can spam CAUSE HE HAS NO RIGHTS @Apj #you have gotta be kidding me #Can we still say Lettuce in CP? #I shall find a Splaat wiki to see if anything official happens (POSSIBLY NEVER) #I always tolerate wigs like these #APJ STOP ACTING GEORGIAN #Georgians act like naive, unmotivated, and hysterical wimps as analyzed by this video #I think UK children are usually spoiled, as analyzed b the Supernanny episodes. #APJ, I HATE YOU, YOU LOVE ME #Why did a Kentucky Police Officer handcuff 2 kids for no reason, he's a dictator. (shake) #stop acting finnish #You're acting Finnish by talking like a folk geek. #How is making unauthorized edits illegal? #how does one flood recent activity, it's usual you doofus #Happy Birthday Mr. Obama. I share one of your daughter's names! #You two are splendid sweethearts, especially you Mr. Obama! #I mean, how will a plot fit with candy dispensers?! #It might be worse than Sony's emoji movie! #I believe I'm too young to understand this but I believe we need a trustworthy person that is almost active everyday to take care of tough things (remember the AK2002 drama m80s?) #I'll beg my parents to take a vacation to Orlando once they come home from Peru. #I don't see anything wrong with Dora The Explorer #For acting georgian and shoving pie hate to our faces. @Apj (when asked why Apj is annoying) #AND THERE WERE SO MANY TAN PEOPLE (Possibly Ricish or Californian) #That might be the biggest spam I've seen so far since Lolbantershrek! #WE ARE NOT ENGLANDIANS #What's worse, inapp images or giving you pink lipstick? @Vic #Apj stop acting like a mentally disabled Minnesotish 9 year old! >:( #The valley girls that come to this wiki are mentally insane. #APJ YOU DICTATOR THERE WAS NO PROOF #Watat is a troll for acting like some pee wee Finnish 10 year old #Finnish talk like folk youngsters #Apj stop acting like a 2 year old and find it yourself. #Apj loves me and I hate him :) #Apj, it's you kissing Callum while both of you are naked. #Callum is slim and smooth. #I was a crudely drawn scribble. #What's wrong with a pic of a couple kissing? #THEY ARE HIGH HEELS, YOU HEAR ME? HIGH HEELS!! #You can be naked while wearing the Sunstriker in CP.. Yeah, I said that.. #get noscoped you doofus (stronk) @Tech #mebae (blush) Yes, mebae exists! #YOU GUYS KNOW CLUB PENGUIN? HOLY SHRIMP! #Vic, did you do anything to me when I was asleep? I hope you didn't. #@Callum Maybe it's cause of how poor this wiki has been? #@Apj Please understand what a joke means. #@Apj Stop bragging and acting like a 9 year old. #Yoshi, I act like a very smooth girl. #Does the UK have annoying kids? #I saw the Supernanny episodes, and I realized the kids in the UK were annoying. #Why I think the UK sucks 1. Annoying children and crybabies, 2. Too much walking, 3. There's nothing to do.. #UK tantrums are the most annoying tantrums #The Englandian tantrums are more loud. #I don't like how Englandians act like folk haywire people. #Will the England pull a war on me? :( #Is NJ a good state? I think it is since it's MY hometown! #@Kawkeet People who act folk, bruh! #I believe Puffles have genders, and I think all Spectrum Puffles are male. #Ew I'm never saying happy b-day to Vic. #Watat, do you like Teletubbies? I never fully got into it. #Watat, do you like the almighty loaf? #LOOK AT ME, I'M USING DONGERS #Potatoes are for everyone! I love them! #CAPS GLOBAL NONSENSE #Apj is fatty :) #Englandians aren't supposed to look hot #OKUU IS LOVELY <3 #Russian has weird language.. #I dislike it cause they act too folk and some of the people act a little stubborn, yet I still think it's a good country to go to. @Phineas (when asked why she dislikes the UK) #How does Eve know that Watat is my boyfriend.. #DUDE. I WAS THE ONE WHO GOT AUSTIN BANNED> #And I take all things back about how Watat is the most attractive, Apj is the one now. #Ricish are the least attractive ever due to their dirty looks and their too bossy personalities. #Callum should stop acting like a Floridanian. SERIOUSLY, he's FREAKING BRITISH AND THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO NOT ACT COLORFUL AND WACKY! >:( British should stop acting like total Marylanders. They need to act fancy, naive, and polite. #But according to your attitude, I think you act like a Minnesotish person. @Leader #Minnesotish act cool and smooth. #They act like folk cool people. Folk means western and tender. (referring to finnish) #Techman should stop acting too cool, TEXANIANS ARE SUPPOSED TO ACT WESTERN AND INNOCENT. #Texanians are not modern, they are hip cowboys. #Greek are acting too modern, I didn't see why they have to act like that starting from the 80's. #You act like one Yorkish by acting too modern and hip. @Chunky #Vic, stop looking dirty and get clean. #Because Ricish look too dirty and they need more ecofriendly bathing systems. #Obama's starting a system to make bathing cleaner and more ecofriendly. #Why can't Vic act festive for once? All the other Ricish act like that. #Most of the users here act inaccurate, including me. #APJ IS SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME YOU DOOFUSES #My religion is kawaiiness #Idek how many boyfriends I have #Roger moved on. He's probably like, 20. He has a job now and I think he moved on from CP as well. #Tech, don't act like a valley girl you bad egg. #@Watat Baesuki (blush) #You're like, 18 years old. @Watat #P-P is too swashbucklery #Apj isn't bae at all #Dragons are too smooth to be bae #I AM MORE BAE THAN APJ #Watat, do you have bad memory or something? LOOK UP KLASKY CSUPO FACEBOOK THEN #"Nyan Cat reward chart" I WANT ITT #These Supernanny fanon articles are amusing. #@Apj I like you but I don't love you. You're still bae though. #You're bae and hot @Watat #@Watat You vandalized Moshi Monsters wiki? (:O) BAD EGG (banhammer) # *talks to Apj* (right) #Watat and Apj are not even close to mature, they act like haywire 6th graders. #A wise admins acts mature and edits frequently and excellently. #@Callum Random people? But you're from the UK and I know you! #@Watat KAWAII~SAMAA <3 #Apj, are you still scared of Princess Ozma? #I'm going to swim now #I WANNA KEEP IT <3 The Kawaii Touhou Girls pic you showed me. (blush) @Watat #I WANT A KAWAII TOUHOU AVVIE #THAT'S WHAT I PREFER TO CALL IT YOU DOOFUS. #I made Vic leave, I'm a doofus. (crying) #Pink is a true blessing.. #Hey everybody! I'm just your average web-surfing girl that LOVES anime! Now don't hesitate to ask personal info about me, I prefer to keep it VERY secret.. #@Matthew Apj is the real rugrat. #RUGRATS WAS MADE BY KLASKY CSUPO (smile) #OH CRAP I JUST LOOKED IT UP It DOES mean something bad! :O #I'm starting to think that the admins wiki is like a teacher's room #Intoxication is mini-modding again! @Mods? #I wanna murder Cicadas and Crickets someday. >:D #I wanna kill all spiders someday #I was swooping, not trying to attack him. #Atleast Hey.you acts more mature than all of you. #He's British and I'm American, WHAT DO I DO? #Callum looks hot in real life (blush) #Callum may be even hotter than the other admins! #Vic, you still consider yourself hot? #Belfast sounds too hip for a British place. #Apj = Not even close to hot, is too graceful to be hot #People who eat cake and are British aren't considered hot #Cake doesn't make people look hot, it makes them look like 6 year olds. #Apj is supposed to be chubbier than Dps and Shurow. #I'm pretty looking on the inside, I'm not too hot. #My hair is a struggle. #@Watat You DO notice that I'm a Touhou lover now, right? #Callum why are you cheating on him, is it because you're Englandian just like Apj? #People who are distant friends cheat on eachother. #I'm suggesting that distant friends of the same race cheat on eachother. #Watat is Minnesotish! I'm from New Jersey! #We're not distant friends. WE ARE FROM DIFFERENT STATES. #@Watat 5 bae touhou girls <3 #I never knew that toddlers swore at their parents. #!tell Penguin-Pal Quit editing so Watat can reach #1. #I found some blog related to Splaat, it was about the creator showing some business women an exclusive sneak peek of it. I don't believe I can recall what it is about. #miniskirt girl turned up at my house on my birthday 2 years ago and I let her in, she pushed me all the way to my bedroom and pushed me onto my bed, she said "Stay there big boy ;) " and then she came back with her iPad and showed me the new IFeel account she made me!!! :D #I use MS Paint! :O #VIC WANNA GO TO THE BEAUTY SPA? #YAY VIC IS TRANSGENDER NOW :O #Vic we're going to the beauty spa to get pedicures! :) #@Tech The teeth was too hard to fit in. Besides your Texanian and they don't have sharp teeth. They have bitey teeth. #Looks nice, but I believe the head could've been a little smaller. #@Austin How do you know check user. You're not an admin. #WHO. IS. STALKING. MY. FACEBOOK?! >:( #Apj is a wimpy bratty obesian :) #@Apj You're wimpy cause you always complain for admins to do something, and your acting like a 5 year old #@Apj Good luck on surviving.. :( #I'm trying to catch up on Splaat's recent post, but I still find his design to be obnoxious and I don't even wanna look at him in my life anymore. ;P #Bratz reference much? #@Apj Do you want to have your cake and sit on it too?! #Baesuki :( #Crickets are 2spoopy4me. #CALLUM AND APJ EVEN DISCUSSED ABOUT IT YOU JUST RUINED THIS SITUATION @Vic #HEY VIC, WANNA SEE CURE FLORA STARE THROUGH YOUR SOUL? #You turned from nasty, into cool! #Timber is acting like a female Alaskanian. :) #Stop. Saying. Remember. Cause. It. Pings. Me. #Seriously? Hanging yourself just for getting banned, that's totally unnecessary. #I love Doremy (blush) #I believe people are too young to beat the game. It's so complicated! #Well we're on the case! *gets spyglass* #My occupation for it now is to look for things about the franchise itself, I recently found a voice actor for one of the characters named Sarah. #I had a dream, I was dreaming about the bureaucrat promotions live on TV, I was expecting Callum to win but Jes won instead, and I was crying in fear. THE END. #HI HAT POP DO YOU LIKE SUGARBUNNIES #APJ X CALLUM #Apj stop acting like a 9 year old and act casual and smooth. #It miffs me that British act inaccurate. #Why the Kardashians and not 18+ stuff?? #At least they act more attractable than you ;P #Everybody takes naked pictures.. #I took them during my young ages #@Apj They're... Mini-pancakes?? (referring to crumpets) #Do I see.... A cigarette?? :O INAPP?! #o wait I was busy viewing supernanny episodes #GO TO HEALTH SCHOOL YOU WIMPY ENGLANDIAN OBESIAN #Englandians need to be slim and fancy and not acting like such hip youngsters. #Not only that, but you act too mental for your nature. #I made a tweet about that I watch 18+ stuff sometimes #ew it's vic I hate those types of buffy hot guys (sick) #@Vic No Vic, you're buff AND hot, even if you seem like a nasty guy. #HELP ME TO STOP GETTING OBSESSED WITH CLOWNPIECE #TY8 acts like a hip haywire infant #STOP WITH THE PINECONE STUFF YOUR A WOLF #I didn't enjoy Teletubbies and I thought it never interested me. #I'M UNOCCUPIED AMD THERE'S A DADDY LONGLEGS WALKING AROUND (sick) #What happened to Baesuki's activity? #Has you guys ever experienced drama at your elementary schools? #@Apj You are fat, stop acting like a dumb 9 year old. #Callum is bae (blush) #Apj wanna get pedicures? # *takes Apj to the glossy toenail salon* # *bites Apj's toenails and puts pinky cake-scented polish on them* #How am I roleplaying I'm just giving Apj girlian pedicures #I want all male mods to act pretty (derp) #I remember back in 1st grade, there was a new student named Andrea (I eventually became best friends with her) and gym class was starting, one of the biggest school bullies named Lorenzo (He always picked on me) was trying to hurt a girl named Gabriela and some other students were trying to defend her, eventually Lorenzo DID hurt her finger and she starting crying. It still hurted for a while. #says the 13 year old #He thought I was underaged, but luckily Apj and Callum defended me. (blush) #Callum should replace Apj, Apj is too mental to be bureaucrat IMO. #@Yoshi Tell them to act nicer and less dirty for me! #@Jes You act inaccurate for a buff football fan. #AT LEAST JES IS HOTTER THAN YOU DOOFUS #Watat stop acting like an 8 year old #And Apj, you still have to stop acting like a 9 year old :) :) :) # * Miss Sanrio pets Watat. # * Miss Sanrio puts Watat in the calm down corner #Learn to not have tantrums as an admin, doofus. #Austin acts like a mental interruption child. #Dr Dre is a man that bleeds dread..? #@Apj He was doing joke roleplay, doofus. #you're so sweet, you're bad. (to vic) #I don't like Costa Rica either, it's not spacious and it's not too clean for me.. #I said it by analyzing your avatar and nature logic #I know how to chat, but I wanna know how fictional characters chat #Kawkeet, stop using lennies cause they won't make you act like a true caretaker. #@Kawkeet Can you make the admins not act like mental haywire teens? #The admins act like they are from a different state or something. #For example, Apj acts american due to his constant cake obsession that makes him obese even though Englanidans have to be healthy and natural. #@Kawkeet I won't unless the admins change into haywire teens into true mature hard-workers. #Most of the time, he's mature. But his obsession over over-used memes makes him a mental teenager. #Cause I am lord of this wiki, doofuses. (flenny) #Why not, it will prove that you are a natural and casual Englandian. #That's not gross at all, that's kawaii. (blush) #I have a confession! When my parents aren't looking at what I am doing, I secretly watch 18+ stuff. #Apj, how are the 6-10 year old kids in the UK? #I heard they were a little spoiled according to the Supernanny episodes. #Not trolls, THE ANNOYING VALLEY GIRLS ARE BACK TO BE ANNOYING :O #@Vic I'm still always female for sure! #@Watat DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT #Vic is one hell of a handsome nasty Ricish. (blush) #There is no way you can be handsome by being classified as obese, Fatpj. ;P #Watat is smooth AND handsome. #Yay let's hurt all of the valley girls :D #Let's put them in hell's chamber and discipline them with tobasco sauce #If Slappuccino ever called me racist once more, I would block the hell out of him permanently. #Tech, you look like a slim tweety monster. #No, I'm CHINESE-AMERICAN AND JEWISH. #That feeling when Tech and I are like: "ALL VALLEY GIRLS SHOULD BURN IN A JAIL". jk jk joking #When you see Apj: "Hey there, fatty." #Cause the admins wanted to act like child weirdos so they added that.. #I'm leaving. So long! *shoots herself* #I think Star Trek is lame, will you tolerate that? #yes you did fatty #Apj, I have to call you fatty due to your very poor diet. #Apj eats cake almost every day and he's going to have Type 1 Diabetes if Supernanny doesn't come and fix his diet in real life. #Jes stop acting like a mature professor and act like a hippy teen. #@Apj Can I engage with you? Engage means have a relationship. #@Apj Did you ever have a love for me #@Watat Sorry, I cheated on you and now you are my special friend instead of 2nd boyfriend. #Apj is my new 2nd boyfriend #I never had a crush on Hey.you nor Jes. #@Watat YOUR the sweaty one by being so smooth, that you are hot. <3 #no I'm girl #You want the whole world to have pie..? AW SHUCKS! #apj is a noob #I was no longer disruptive in school starting from 3rd grade. #I won't marry either of you sadly. I'm very very sorry! #I got in trouble once when I was like, 4 for watching the Klasky Csupo logo on youtube. #My mom thought Splaat looked gross so she sent me to my room and I got in trouble. #Miron's cuter than Apj. #@Jes So we are all engaged to this wiki without logging out. THE WIKI MUST HAVE CRUSHES ON US! #!tell Apj26 Stop acting cute. You're like, 16. #Cutey Miron that's cuter than that fatty cake eater. ;P # *kisses GamingGeneral* *pushes Apj aside* # *doesn't accept Watat's kiss request* #Vic why do you act like a cruel mental worker? #@Vic I can prove it with my own prediction mind. #NONE OF YOU GUYS HAVE EARS haha #liar you didn't know who callum was at first you doofus #CAUSE HP ISN'T DEAFY UNLIKE YOU ;P #Did Watat whine like a 3 yr. old when I was gone? #you've been reported, and that's that @Apj #Apj was using it in an inappropriate way, and that's not acceptable for admin standards. #@Apj Why aren't you demoted yet. #Apj, saying the a word was NOT an accident. You ACTUALLY said it. #@Apj It doesn't matter. You still said it! #@Watat Stop acting like a mental child creep. #WHY IS EVERYBODY ACTING LIKE MENTAL 2 YEAR OLD CREEPS #At least I don't act mental unlike all of you. #Am I a Christmas Angel? #wow you two are meanies #He thinks I'm a Christmas Angel unlike those 2 mental adminies (blush) #Is the zombie apocalypse still happening in Asbury Park? #Watat, make sure to find the best monkey videos out there! #Next time you two act like children, I'll tell you both to act cool and pimp. #@Watat You're only smooth, that's all. #@P-P Israel is finally clean? (in response to P-P saying "guess what") #Israel looks too unfabulous. #I don't like countries that have dumb folk horizons. #@P-P THEN WHY ARE YOU ISRAELIAN? THAT'S WHAT THEY ARE YOU DOOFUS #England smells sweet #Israel smells like dirt #Florida smells fresh #Costa Rica smells tropical #@Apj Texas Smells like dirty plains. #@Watat Smoke, smoke everywhere. (New York) #Hong Kong smells like western lands #Plot Twist: P-P is a folk slave #Kawkeet acts more true than Apj #Kawkeet acts like a mature hot guy. #Oh, and btw, I decided to stop being engaged to Apj and start trying to get engaged to Hey.you :D #Morning spooning with Kawkeet and Apj #Kawkeet is handsome (blush) #But I almost had a crush on him (crying) #Sorry, doesn't say that anywhere in the policy. YOU LOSE. @Vic ;P #I would never engage to Vic, even though he's handsome. #I'm almost getting engaged to Jes as well, Watat's request is too hard to accept. #SIREEEEEEEENNNNNNNN STOOOOOOPPPP #What a bully flamed chat #I am dumb, I have to admit. (derp) #I'm now choosing better skin tones for my art characters. :D # *slaptats Vic to get nOsCoPeD* #@WF What version will you use for "I've got to get out of here!"? #I wanna see myself vomit big #I'm considered an "Entertainer"? CUE THE MUSIC # *inhales Apj's tummy fat* #Apj is so obese, I inhaled his tummy. #I like inhaling tummy fat # *blows Apj's tummy fat deep down his belly button* # *licks Apj's belly button and digests it* #why not I'm trying to flirt with you apj :( #WHEN I WATCH AN AWFUL SHOW, I LOOK AT MY CHASING FIREFLIES MAGAZINES. #It's quite surprising to see people on here who ACTUALLY likes Dora! :o #Um, Splaat's a 16 year old male urban philosopher.. #Splaat won't have a movie, he will have webisodes ranged from 6 seconds to 2 minutes. The time limit of them is one of the parts I despise about Splaat. #Vic after I almost tried to flirt with you, I'll never love you again. #Tech stop trying to act like a weirdo hip #AHH THERE'S A BEE OUTSIDE AND I WILL DENY ANYBODY TO OPEN THE DOOR #How do I burn bugs in hell? #I'm mediocre about COPPA # *puts peach lipstick on Vic's face* # *puts glossy magenta lipstick on Watat's face* # *puts plain pink lipstick on Apj's face* #All of you stink # *puts baby powder on Vic's face and grimes it with moldy cheese* #I want Vic to look uglier as possible. # *pushes Vic to a baby bath* # *takes all of Vic's clothes off* # *puts pinky dress diaper on him* # *gives Vic a cutie heart pacifier* # *gives Vic a Ice Bear teddy and Star's wand rattle* # *shakes Vic until he suffocates and throws him to the chocolate river* #Vic deserved to be a bad-looking crossdressing baby #He's a handsome devil (blush) # *moonwalks on Vic's tummy fat* # *makes Vic a obese guy by using the obesian-flamer* # *inhales Vic's tummy fat until he faints* #Says the one who tried to set me on fire #@Vic STOP FIRE-RPING #OREOS ARE SPAMMING NEAR YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU #You would never be HP, you're a handsome man. (to sharkbate) #Tech turned from a puny bat, into a buff beast. #EPIC WAVE DIDN'T NEED TO ADDED \ # *blows on Kawkeet's tummy fat* *inhales it* mmm #Go get out yourself, weaky. @Kawkeet #Kawkeet is so fat, he can't get out. #but I DID blow on Kawkeet's tummy fat #and I inhaled it (yao) #SHION PERFORMED AND POWAPOWA PURIN MADE THEIR OFFICIAL DEBUT OH MY FREAKING GOD :D #It's Watat's form of discipline so he can get to talk properly again. #I luv you (yeti) #I WAS LOOKING AT YOU IN THE EYES! #I'm your discipliner. @Watat #Watat is seckseeier than Apj #WATAT GIVE ME A FAVOR AND LOOK FOR THE LICENSING EXPO 2015 VIDOES #Who dislikes Miley Cyrus' new self? #SHUROW :D DO YOU LOVE ME CAUSE I THINK YOUR EVEN HANDSOMER THAN WATAT @Shurow #CA RRRRRRRR D, not cAHd. #Shurow do you want to have morning spooning with me and kiss? #I already rejected Watat and Apj's special time a while ago #@Shurow ENGAGE ME INSTEAD! # *takes the cake wedding rings off of Shurow and Apj* #SHUROW LET'S HAVE OUR DATE DATE ME # *tries to attack Apj for marrying the handsomest admin ever* # *attacks Apj for not letting me marry the great shurowni* #@Apj SORRY BUT I CONFIRMED IT ON TWITTER. #That'll teach you both not to mess with my Walrus darling #STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG ENGAGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SHUROWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! #OKAY THEN STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG MARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM #It's crispy and tender. (talking about kawkeet's tummy fat) #I am sucking the admins tummy fats to see if they taste very tender #@Vic YOU SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN AN EMBER BOT #Why can't we have an Ember bot? #!tell Shurow Do some spooning with me love. <3 #zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz #but I wanna be a show off #It's for the memories, dammit. #every user in here gets followed by the twitter that's fact logic #Do I see... blood? #I JUST FORGOT TO SPACE OUT THE WORDS GODDAMMIT #Vic is a boo boo monster #ROOF? #@Vic You're not bae at all stop trying to be. #STOP TRYING TO BE BAE CAUSE I DESPISE YOU @Vic #I just sorta find you an alright person.. @Vic #I should insult more to get more fame and quotes. :D #I JUST RECENTLY GOT ENGAGED TO SHUROW SO NOW HE'S MINE #@P-P I had to marry him cause Shurow and Apj are both males. And they are too gay. #@Vic Should I insult more to get more quotes? #@MCC NO HE'S NOT HE'S KAWAII (blush) #OH SORRY I WAS BLIND BUT NOW I NOTICED THAT HE COULD BE ONE @MCC #@Jes I love you :) #oh be quiet you cutie admin @Apj #Can't wait to turn Vic into a pretty lady. #jes loves butts I think #http://prntscr.com/8bkgjr I MADE A NEW ADMIN MASTERPIECE #Call me monster? I'm lord of this wiki, dammit! #@Jes Also, you're posing with your back. #@Jes Sorry, I was just reading you in your avvie. #no you're ugly #@Jes IT'S YOU AS A LADY IN A ONE PIECE SWIMSUIT. THE LOWER BACK PORTION HAS "butt luv" ON IT. #You had to pose with your back in order for us to see your "butt luv"-printed lettering in the butt portion. #I like drawing admins that can be naked, only in private. #I cannot say the b word here so I replaced it with idiot #I wanna lick my Triceratops and eat his scaly smooth peely edges #Can I lick your Tyranosaurus #NO MORE LENNIES, THEY'RE OVERRATED #What color is Santa? Is he White or Brown? #Santa is nature? No #http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/Bikinis which one looks the hottest #@Watat Wear it, it makes you look HOT. #Tech is high. HIGH-TECH (troll) #I want to have a disease that makes me feel no pain, so I can get a thinner belly. #I'll saw the fat part of my belly off. #I DESPISE YOUR LOVE FOR WALRUSES. EAT SUGAR PIE!! #Don't you lick other's sour intestines? #I watch inapp videos sometimes. #Apj doesn't look at inapp stuff cause he's aware of the very grotesque use of fat people inapp-graphy. #Vic doesn't like inapp-graphy cause he's native to the Ricish Swashbucklers, and they HATE 18+ stuff and prefer 13+ stuff. #cake has calories, please cut down and eat fruit instead. @Apj #bye apj Idc about you leaving #GOD IS BIGGER THAN THE BOOGY MAN #SHUROW HAS TO BE MY SENPAI #Jes is nubbier, but he's the nubbiest nub of all. # just found out now that Saraapril is an idiot. #Is Saraapril a Christian? # *puts blaze on Apj's tummy fat and inhales it and spits it on him* #Apj I wish you could be demoted into admin for 2017. #@Tech Can I suck your crisp tummy fat? #I'M GONNA KILL THE EMBER QUOTES CAUSE I THINK IT'S BULLCRAP NOW #please dont shoot me but the madness has got to stop :( #Here's what I want: Demote every admin to regular user except for Apj, Dps, Kawkeet, and Shurow #@Watat You should be demoted, cause you're obnoxious at most parts. #OH GOD THE SETTING, IT'S UGLY (sick) #Saraapril's probably 12 and I think her name is Melissa #what if thomas crossovered with marvel and cp #@Fuzzy I won't date you. I'm already dating Shurow. #fuzzy is a fat cutie now bye #That means I DO PLAY GAMES, you fat something-teen. #but I'm saying a likely-truth opinion #I'm just saying it's likely the truth of my opinion. #I'm also confident of my future stuff, I'm planning to take graphic design class as well. I'm being serious guys, please take this seriously. #This movie isn't bad, but it's not all that good either. Hopefully, the Christmas sequel will deliver more potential. #screw this I'm out ~ Miss Sanrio has logged off the chat room. ~ #My voice is pure cancer. #HYPER SOUNDS BLACK #SPOOKYSCARYSKELETONS #@Hyper Are you black? #@Hyper You sound like one. #@Callum Apj deserves to suffer through the night. #Let Hey.you do the votes for the 10th Anniversary. After all, he's almighty. (loafpls) #@Vic You're not almighty enough, even though your veteran. #Don't insult Shurow. He's the slimmest dude around (blush) #He's the slimmest dude around (blush) # *slaps everyone except Shurow* #@Jenna I don't wanna be gay. #Shurow is the most attractive admin ever. #OHHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYY GOD #Skype is dominating my life now, and I'm not gonna come here as much anymore. #WHAT IS A CYNDAGO #DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT IS A CYNDAGO #The WHOLE ISLAND?! MY HYPE METER IS RAISING EVEN MORE!!! :D #HOLY PUFFLES, I'M EVEN MORE HYPED NOW!!! #Once you get through the setting, soundtrack, and how hot Garnet is, it's amazing. #WHO ARE THESE FAT WEIRDOS?! #lol boohbah is so dull and weird #@Shurow Can we go to Evening Spooning? (cute2) #Did Watat whine like a 9 year old while I was gone? #Idk garbage trucks. #Callum did morning spooning with Apj. (troll) #People need to understand that I am REALLY having a barbecue today!! #His name is Cameron Techman. #I call you Cammy cause it's a pretty name. #What am I doing? I'm just telling truth opinion stories. #I'M SAD THAT YOU'RE HERE, VICTORIA BOULDER @Vic #@Tech Come on, it's truth opinion myths. # *kisses Tech until he feels wheezy* #Either change the scheduling times, or get your own channel. That's the only way I would fix this. #Which is the most overhated band? I think Alvin and the Chipmunks. #@Watat Have you heard of The Problem Solverz, CN's attempt to try to fit in with memes? #Wata is a lazy butt he should go to fitness gymtopia #Is Watat stupidly lazy? #hi you muffins #Why did Callum act like a mental stalker kid creep? #Can we add the 'No Smiling' rule? #@Apj Over 50 of the users here over-use memes. It's stale, and it has to stop. #only use cool memes like pretty girl anime or very underrated stuff #Are you backwards deaf?? #The cake was pretty disappointing IMO. It should've been like Riyita's fanmade one and more festive. #Man, what retro feels. But I was expecting something else..... #Since KC's new properties are taking such a long time, I cannot tell my full thoughts on Splaat until the app is out (if I ever get my own phone). #@P-P Act serious so we don't get confused for you not being responsible and truthful. #Does he watch weirdly animated flash shows? #Do ALL Chinese cartoons look and sound the same? #DIY:Venusaur has the largest butt out of all the pokemon #@Watat You're just freak-minded. #COME HERE APJ THE FAT RAYTARD #@Apj Thoughts on The Wiggles? #answer me you fat muffin @Apj #@Apj If you want more of The Wiggles, DO NOT WATCH THE CGI MOVIE! IT'S HORRIBLE! #but it's the ultimate opinion insult @Great # *smooches on Watat and WF* #person below is a rotten nut #person below should kill me #PERSON BELOW WANTS TO POST ON SPLAAT'S FACEBOOK #@Jes Look at the chat list, dumb muffin. #My impressions are SUPER TOP SECRET #DO NOT SHOW THIS TO BEN BOCQUELET #I DON'T WANNA BE FAMOUS #Is Parry..... Cadence's secret family member?! >:O #SONS OF PEACHES SONS OF PEACHES SONS OF PEACHES SONS OF PEACHES #@WF Have you even seen those live action shows on the network that's called CARTOON for a reason? #don't trust fox news xd #SUCK A MAT, THEN EAT IT #My French name is Melanie. #I want a job early. :( I don't wanna wait till I'm 18. I want to be a guest cartoonist. #Do you guys want to know why I don't know how to animate yet? If I try to animate a full piece, I'll have to work on it for HOURS. And I'm lazy as well. #Black Humans in CP? What has WikiaFrog come to? #I'm not a waisis girl. #IT'S OFFICIAL CALCULATOR IS A MORE RECOMMENDED GAME THAN CP CUZ RICHARD WATTERSON SAID SO #I can take insults, as long as they're not insulting #be quiet you hypocrite fan of me @Watat #Actually, all of my fans are hypocrites. (loafer) except for callum and great #you just like adding unnecessary quotes to my page (yao) #@Jes Go join the Breadwinners wiki, cause you care about kiddie gross out humor more than us! ;P #how come barley any ppl watch gumball #Kawkeet is a better manly warrior than Watat. #@Custard Leader is YOU, you idiot. #Isn't Miron Polish? Polish don't know secret UK stuff. #I'm serious you muffins. #you all are boring the end #vic is trying to be helpful instead he's acting like a hot and gruff coward worker #My Little Pony is teaching everyone to make friendship... but club penguin have it too, so it would be neither @jeserator #pls is overrated let's use more casual memes #Watat should marry Glitch. They have a SPECIALLY-SPECIAL relationship. #tech is a buffy boo #@Watat I love getting smooth with you. :D #You know what? My relation is closer to Watat's now than Tech's and Jenna's. #can you come up with a more relatable and quirk answer, tech #YOU'RE A BIG QUIRK DUDE. >:/ @Tech #@Tech Now THAT is how you usually act, excited for an old user to come, like how a quirky gamer mod should act! #Can we have a new law here:Only Ember can be the Questionist. Do not apply for that role or I will spank you all. #@Watat Yes, cause you care much more about me than the rest and Tech is a boo boo mod so cuddle me. #he is having his special moment with apj @Matthew #Apj is gay since he has a special romance with Callum and their British and close and work-loving so they love eachother. End of story. #so a girl gets gay with somebody?? #Fifty Shades of Grey is overhated. @P-P #Mabel doesn't have her sweater on. Automatic regret. #I CAN'T COLOR THE WHOLE CLARA CAROL COORD! #@Watat Have you heard of Saban renaming Smile Pretty Cure into Glitter Force? :c I'm worried. #Nobody should've blocked Elizabeth at all when she told users to die. :( If that didn't happen, she would still be here and be funny. #Thanks to Kawkeet, Elizabeth is gone forever. >:( shame on him #fuzzy is hot <3 hotter than vic even #YOUR FREAKING RELIGION, GET A BRAIN. @Timber sheesh #I love my personality, lelelel. #Replace the lv with n. HEH HEH I'M SO FUNNY YOU ALREADY DON'T KNOW #Ah Tech, you never get hecking old. #Australian has dumb... programming? #stop acting like a shouty child idiot #Why would Callum be demoted, he's hotter than Timber will ever be. #Thoughts on ISIS #@Apj Should ISIS die? #I first thought that ISIS was a girls name. #Vic should join ISIS. He acts like some mechanic warry battler man, like some ISIS whiz generals. #P-P should move to Australia. It's much safer there. #Sactage is busy having his special moment with Kawkeet. #CPChatBot should die in hell. #CPCHATBOT ISN'T REAL HUMAN YOU DUMB MUFFINS #CPChatBot has no life, CAUSE SHE'S A FREAKING ARTOFICIAL PERSON. ARTOFICIAL PEOPLE HAVE NO SENSE IN REALITY. #It's. Da. Nutshack. #LALALALALALALA flub flub flub flub flub LALALALALALALALA #I changed my mind. The Amish are nicer than the French and British. #Does Callum have special moments with Calcium hogdieting? #what if gravity falls was a 3d anime #@Kawkeet I heard rumors that you were having a special moment with CPCB. #@Sactage Don't be a deaf muffin. #You're nowhere near Apj level. He's a muffin but you're a gem. #callum actually blushed to me <3 #Will I die when I fly to Florida? #apparently I also found out that I drew naked people when I was younger :O #that's not always his job, his job is too protect me from the meanies # *pushes watat and gives him a bungy girly romper boxer suit to fight with* #israel is too dangerous move to australia #Nearly?? I JOINED IN CHRISTMAS YOU DUMB MUFFIN! >:( #I'm drawing inapp anime right now even though I'm only 13. #I'm not Jesus' great great great grand-daughter... #I might make a fanfiction called 69. #@Apj Thoughts on Dance Moms? #Who wishes that they want to live in a luxurious nature rather than the plain nature you're in? #Vic is a rough man, 2rough4thebusiness though. #@Vic No you, you mental wannabe hot guy. #sharks swords yogurt kicks fries smartphones hottubs yeah #Hoe! Hoe! Hoe! Merry Embermas! #@Watat no don't be a oxygrammar person #@Sactage Don't act like a mental memer. YOU'RE A HOLY BUSINESSMAN YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO ACT SILLY. #I want to confirm if Sactage is immature enough to be busted from this wiki. #If you're an old guy using hippy stuff, you have some problems. #@Kawkeet Yay, you're acting mature again! :D #Byakuren's būbs are hot.. (crying) #HE'S NOT HERE YOU IDIOTIC DUMB MUFFIN #Why would we care about the random crap you say? #@Watat You have no idea that I'm real life. #You think I'm a virtual entertainer, but that's not true. I'm willing to get a career in Voice Over soon and you will see how notable I can be when I get that career! #@Watat It's not. But you think I'm the virtual notable person, and the fact that I'm the soon-to-be Holly Krystal. #@Great He doesn't understand that I'm going to be notable in real life someday. He has no true sense. #@Jes kick yourself you immature man #@Riyita Are you real life? #If I go to South America, there's a 60% chance that I'm gonna die. #@Apj How do you think Syrians will finally killed off? #@Jon It's offensive to the religion of Black mentalians. #UK IS WEIRDER SINCE THEY GET CHRISTMAS BEFORE US #Well done Watat, you completed your first Nice Lesson. (clap) #@Watat Sorry, give me presents on my talk. I muted you on twitter. #I NEED MY PRESENTS!!! >:( I WANT THEM I WANT THEM I WANT THEM I WANT THEM I. WANT. MY. PRESENTS. NOW!!! ignoring you all until you guys give me holiday wikiversary presents #I'm trying to act hip so I can be promoted. #@Watat YOU'RE SO DUMB. #callum your butt callum #Yay! I'm Watat's baelian now! :D #@Apj Being mean is being a -hippie. It's like the math ways of -'s. #@Luke I don't love it when people ban when they don't have hippie avvies right now, like Jes right now. #http://www.gaynz.com/articles/uploads/3/gay_couple_kissing.jpg watat and vic bonding together #@Apj Then go celebrate you Englandian fatbutt. #stop clickbaiting you fatbutts #bye you fat #All I know is that Apj used to kiss Callum gayly. #@Apj Will you have an icon for Feb. Your icon has just been a boring fatbutt cakeguin. #I DON'T WANT AN APPENDIX #@Custard How do people even get appendixes? #EWW WHY DO APPENDIXES LOOK LIKE FISH BACON (sick) #@Custard They just pop like diarrhea on the stomachhole # * Miss_Sanrio betrays apj and watat and goes off to hug vicky #Well, Texas IS the god of hunting stuff down, and it's probably where guns came from, so I think a lot of Texanian munchkins might get their hands on hillbilly gun works. #@Custard Eat a blue bean boozled jelly bean. #@Jon A childish fatbutt. (talking about apj) #you're the christ here, boy #Ignorance of the LOL is not an excuse. #I can't watch without trying to cringe at how unholy Israelians are. #Do Israelians even have beds? #Does Costa Rica have fruity waters? #@Watat I bet the water in Israel is staler than your body odor. (lenny) #Since when did Israelians pee like immigrantal stowaways? #you are a trustable but confusable nostalgic weeb #@Watat you were supposed to worship me and not be an old proofer #@Custard your opinions are not chanceful ##PeopleAreTiredOf everything bad happening to every kind of things. #@P-P you israelist #WATAT YOU'RE HERE :D #custard I can never help myself I am immortal #@Vic did you cringe at blossom and bubbles tw[[]]erking yet #http://prnt.sc/awthv1 I still can't get over the "NO ME GUSTA" scene. My god... (sick) #you wannabe californian @Timber #@Apj any actresses with mid-atlantic accents #@Apj ANY actresses with mid-atlantic accents #@Apj any actresses with mid atlantic accents #@Apj any actresses with midatlantic accents #apj help me or butt #@Watat then you find an actress with a midatlantic accent or butt #ANSWER ME YOU LAZY BUTTHOLE #@Callum do you know any actresses with midatlantic accents #@Watat I'm a Splaatified Know-It-All. :P #Is it a good idea to try to check on Klasky-Csupo every day? @Watat #@Apj Is it amazing to be inspired? You're the better answerist for that. #wow you're definitely not an asianist #then you are far from being a literal asian #matthew you watch nothing god-worthy #@Watat how dare you miss the loud house premiere #JESUS CHRIST 12 TWITTER NOTIFICATIONS #@Apj GIVE IT A CHANCE OR BUTT. #@Watat what an ignorant 90s weeb #Apj is trying too hard to be mature and chanceful. #APJ I WANTED TO HAVE MY MOMENTS WITH YOU! #The show is so irony... #tw[[]]erking ducks #I expected something Steampunk-ish and Worldbuild-ish. #@Seth DUCK LIPS. MMMMMMM #http://prnt.sc/b1js5o drew a steampunk fighter concept cause why not #WAIT WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY IS HE FROM GAY #DORA EXPOSED HAD ME LAUGHING IN BOOGERS AND TEARS #@Hyper you're being a mature generalist (blush) #I have honeycomb symbols on my wrist. :D #@Watat Only when you act like a funist. #@Watat When you act fun and reactive and responsive, it automatically becomes wata is cool day. #@Watat UNDIE PRESSURE. #APJ CAN YOU RESEMBLE #@Watat I'm getting Carphonic and Riyita on the phone. #@Callum You HAVE to know this. You have a bigger brain than Watat and Apj and Jes! #he has a low tv brain #@Hyper YOU ALREADY ASKED ME THAT YOU LAID BACK HOTHEAD. #it's supposed to be cool since it's a gem with a funny face -.- #YOU'RE A HIGHSCHOOL PRODIGY. #You know advanced coding even though you have to start being around 18 years old to learn it. #EVERYTHING IN THE INTERNET IS SCAM. #Seth is such a salty savage. #but I don't like the splat #try out vocaroo without the mic so I can see how dumb you are at using it #WATAT, GREAT NEWS!!!!!!!!!!! :D #I'm an experienced comedienne thank you very much. @Llove #I still have my klasky csupo video file. :) #I NEED WATATSUKI #@Apj Do you even have an attention span? #@Apj when is watatsuki coming back :( #you have to answer everything I say @Apj #WHERE'S WATAT #@Apj watch steven universe, it's the strongest modern cartoon ever #Where is everyone? I'M LONELY! #my cuticle is bleeding because I cut up hard ciabatta (crying) #Did Watatsuki seriously take a nap AGAIN? I want him back. #@Apj Ah, Britishists.... #because apj is somewhat a britishist @Watat #I can suck up a glass and hold it in my mouth. #I've licked butter knifes before. #WATAT? Where is he? I. NEED. HIM. #I have a lot of wires. #@Orange I have no intelligence about God. #STOP WITH THE DAT BOI MEME. YOU'RE GOING TO ENCOURAGE OTHER BRANDS. #watat left :( he's my internal brother #Custard who's your man? #TONY HAWK IT LATER HOMIE #@Apj Just TRY to listen to us. You're not a 6 year old. #Where is Apj and Watat? I need them! #WATAT I NEEDED YOU #Fists for nipples! @Watat #Where is Watat?! Where is he? #I NEED Watat! #Now can Watat come back, PLEASE? #@Apj Tell ME where Watat is! #But... I. NEED. HIM. #@Callum YOU get Watat back here. #IDK. I WANT HIM. @Callum #@Custard I just want him so bad. (crying) #Let all of the mods and admins keep that in mind as well. Remember that to Kawkeet and Custard for me please!! #After some of the Splaat webisodes come out, I predict that this wiki will soon be invaded by fans of Splaat! Do you agree? @Watat #!tell Watatsuki I still want you. #One of the sunflower seeds I ate tasted like pool water for some reason. O_O #@Watat I'm an experienced taster. #I know types of water. #@Apj Thoughts on Australia's naughtiest home videos? #@Apj You will be until you do what I say. >:( #@Apj Because you're VERY opinionated. #Watat, you're smarter so you have to still help me. #@Watat I KNOW what it's like to know proper production. #But I just wanted to swear when something in production hell finally comes out. :( #I mean, NOBODY SAW MY MESSAGE. #@Watat You need to know my personality more. #@Watat Bad news, there's already Loud House NSFW. O_O #My brother's PC charger broke, so I'm afraid of him using my PC and looking at my private info. O_O #nobody is listening to me AGAIN #WATAT COME BACK (crying) #do you think I'm still fit #CP should have more virtuality. #WHERE IS CUSTARD AND WATAT? #COME BACK WATAT >:( ##BestPartOfThe90sWas Copyright claims didn't really exist yet. #I THINK I SAW A CLIP OF THE WOMAN PUKING GREEN IN THE BATHTUB #@Yoshi These ignorant users won't help me find a good video on how to do a good cartoon right. >:( #Some non-ignorant user has to help me. #Even Custard could be smarter and less ignorant than you. #Agh, it's that time of month again... >_< #@Custard Why are you asking for help? YOU'RE LIKE, 16 YEARS OLD. Your mature enough to do this. Butt. #@Custard Do not get depressed or the world will be in chaos. #I'M NOT A THEY. @Luis #Why is nobody paying attention to me today? #Remember what Watat said a few days ago, noob? #@Watat FIND YOUR TV #@Apj Get Custard back. I need him. (crying) #@Apj BRING HIM BACK CAUSE HE'S BRIT. #No Apj you do it I'm lazy! #I'VE BEEN DEPRESSED TODAY Y'KNOW BUT I'LL BE HAPPY TOMORROW. #@Watat I just wanted to show off my voice range in 1 take. @Seth #It's my FREAKING RANGE. #Seth did you see my mixtapes? #liar lair you're on dumb fire #buggy is a bit native to folky reds #CALLUM I MISSED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #NOW WE NEED WATAT AND CUSTARD #I'm such a gifted person. (blush) #Why is no one answering me. COME ON, ANSWER ME!! #@Watat Cause I want you to do the chance. #watat is a lazy-butt 17 year old #YOU'RE ALMOST ADULT. @Watat #@Apj I want you to do what I say. #@Apj You're such a baby! #@Apj will you accept anything that I say >:( #Any 18+ anime girls that are cute? #@Watat I want to know your secrets. #What do you look like? Ugly? @Watat #I NEED WATAT. #@Watat PM #WATAT PM #watat pm #I NEED WATAT! #WATAT DID YOU SEE MY PM #WATAT STOP LOGGING IN AND OUT #watat pm again #Y'know what? I'm leaving for now. #I farted. #I need Callum! #llove you turned cheap #CALLUM PM #Callum please! #WHY IS NO ONE HELPING ME. #@Hyper I JUST NEED CALLUM. #@Custard Get Callum back! #CALLUM??? #CALLUM ARE YOU EVEN HERE #GET CALLUM HERE #CALLLUM CALLUM CALLUM CALLUM #Apj, WHY WON'T CALLUM RESPOND? #I still end on June 23. #IT's 6:39 PM HERE YOU DUMB NOOBS. #APJ MAKE UP WITH CALLUM. NOW! #@Apj YOU USED TO BE FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!! #APJ GO TO SCHOOL. #Apj is so ignorant! >:( # * Miss_Sanrio wants Apj to recall his childhood because he's a stupid ignorantist. #WATAT YOU SEE THIS #watat you see this #hyper don't be a peeping bandwagonner #GET WATAT OVER HERE. #I literally can't even... #I need Watat... #Because he's my internal love.' #@Apj Get Watat! #@Hyper I torture the most experienced here. #stop being cool #are you excited for splaat #it's a webseries you silly noob #@Seth LOOK UP SPLAAT YOU SALTY NOOB. #I said look it up!!! #CLICKITCLICKITCLICKITCLICKITCLICKIT #AND STOP SAYING "make me" #I'm MAKING YOU! #Seth please.... (crying) Category:Bruh